She-Ra
She-Ra (voiced by Melendy Britt) is the main protagonist of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Biography She-Ra is introduced in the animated movie The Secret of the Sword as Force Captain Adora, an agent of the Evil Horde that rules the planet Etheria. However, she then discovers that she is the long-lost twin sister of Prince Adam of Eternia, having been kidnapped by the Horde's primary Commander on Etheria, Hordak, as a baby. In the same story, she is granted the Sword of Protection - which parallels He-Man's Sword of Power - and gains the ability to transform into She-Ra. As Princess Adora, she then joins the Great Rebellion that seeks to free Etheria from the Horde, though only a few other characters know that she is in fact also She-Ra. Personality Despite being very beautiful, She-Ra, like He-Man, is a strong-willed, forceful individual who believes firmly in doing the right thing, and encouraging others to do so. The differences between them are subtle, and can likely be traced back to Adora's time as a Force Captain for the Horde. She-Ra is a good deal more strategic than He-Man. In the episode "Huntara," the titular character tried to ensnare She-Ra in a series of traps, which she out-thought or out-maneuvered before ultimately disarming Huntara in a direct confrontation. Physical appearance One of the only major differences between She-Ra and Adora is that the former possesses waist-length blonde hair, which she holds back with a winged, crown-like headdress. She wears a short white dress decorated with metal patterns, as well as a red cape, golden boots, and long golden bracers that extend from her elbows to her wrists. Otherwise, her features are the same as Adora's, with blue eyes and red lips. She carries a sword with a crystal in the middle in a scabbard (that seems to only appear when she needs it) on her back. Powers and abilities She-Ra displays a number of above average physical abilities and numerous supernatural abilities. She has super- human strength, enhanced speed, reflexes, and near-invulnerability. She has communicated with animals via telepathy, such as Swift Wind, and a bear in the Whispering Woods. In the episode "The Unicorn King," she demonstrated the ability to heal injuries by touching the damaged wings of a unicorn. In The Secret of the Sword, she also healed Swift Wind when he was injured by a Horde shot. She has the ability to transform her chief weapon, "The Sword of Protection," into other weapons, including a shield, boomerang, bola, lasso, and a giant handcuff. It can also be transformed into tools, including a ladder and a space helmet. He-Man cannot do any of this with "The Sword Of Power," his own chief weapon. While She-Ra displays various abilities, her sword is her primary means of attack and defense Trivia * She-Ra makes an appearance at the end of Juniper Lee's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin . *And later becomes Junes teacher and mother figure in Juniper Lee's Adventures Series Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Royalty Category:Sisters Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies